


it should have been me

by DOZ



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 3x07, F/F, i wanted to write something happy, this happened instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6211168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DOZ/pseuds/DOZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You realize that the possibility of losing Lexa would hurt far more than a bullet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it should have been me

You flinch at the sharp sound of a gun firing, the trill of the shell falling onto the ground. You expect an indescribable amount of pain as the bullet enters your body. 

But it doesn’t come.

The pain you feel as you watch Lexa collapse is infinitely worse. 

As you watch the life drain from her, her blood tainting your hands, sticky and black, you realize that the possibility of losing Lexa would hurt far more than a bullet. And as you press your lips to hers, your tears mixing with her blood, you wish death had claimed you instead.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a fix-it, but my brain can't think of scenarios where Lexa lives. If y'all have any ideas hit me up on tumblr @noteveryyone-not you or if you just want to join in my crying over my fav character of all time.


End file.
